Conventional techniques for grinding saw blades lack simplicity and versatility and thus are not available in an economical price range affordable to the average hobbyist and small businessman using circular saws on a regular basis.
Typically, previous devices have been devices with elaborate facilities or else have been so simple that the sharpening is not performed in a proficient manner.